Nightshade
KEEP YOUR DIRTY TALONS OFF MY BABY >:o Appearance Nightshade is a midnight black dragon with a dull white underside, she has frills and narrow, elegant wings. Her membrances a teal that fade in a galactic green and she has tiny star like scales scattered across both her wings and frills. She has a basic nightwing build but more sleek and she has a curled tail, she has nightwing scales but on her limbs the bottom part of her claws a teal and they make their way up her lims until they are a gray-black that line her wings. Nightshade's spines, horns, and claws are silver and she has piercing teal eyes with hints of a lighter shade of teal they shade her eyes making them glow. She is tall and slightly muscular and has a very intimidating body built, her limbs and long, well built, and she has a long neck that fits perfectly with and chest and makes up for her long tail. Items Nightshade wears a satchel cross her neck that hold bottle of healing herbs, one poison bottle that she will rarely ever use and in the bag she has a map of Phyrria, notes, daggers, knifes, whatever you could think off that an assassin might have. Personality Nightshade is a cheerful dragon though she may sound and look intimidating (and she is) she is a kind dragon. She is sensible and will get her way unless she find out shes wrong and usually she isn't. Her personality almost seems perfect yet everyone has flaws, and theres one problem is she's afraid of scavengers, being an assassin sounds cool and all but if your afraid of scavengers, oh well. She doesn't do poisoning if she has to and likes to make her job quick and painless, -theres no point in making them suffer, all you have to do is kill them Nightshade only kills logically and she has a job that is not being an assassin too, she isn't a pround assassin that acts like killing is a good thing. Thats why she makes work of her job quickly, she loves dragonets and works at the bar which makes it easier for her other side job of being an assassin. she likes to deny it but she has seen plenty of things. -relax all day at the bar, work all night Nightshade has plenty of friends and she works for only high bounties, she treasure life understands that it is a precious thing. She has high expectations and follows ethical purposes and she has a soft spot for dragonets. Abilities Nightshade has long pointy fangs and sharp teeth, she has grown part of her life on the volcano so she has ended up with the toxic bacteria in her teeth, she poses slight immunity to fire because of growing up on the volcano and she can spit venom. She cannot change her scales but has make up with that by camoflouging in the night with her dark scales, when flying over in the night sky she looks like alot of odd colored stars and she has a semi-prehensile tail. She can throw daggers with them but not hang upside-down, she can breath fire but she can read minds but wishes she could see the future instead. History got her job at the bar when she turned 18 (dragon years) and she started her other career as an assassin when she was ten and found out her father works as an assassin. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin)